


Cunning Linguist

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Sato writes a poetic letter to Cutler. (05/09/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by stories in the Deep Wounds series by Squeaky which can be found in the Warp 5 Complex archive, the below is intended as a love letter written by Hoshi within this universe. Once you have read the below go read Squeaky's fic.  


* * *

To Liz Cutler my dearest friend  
My love  
My shelter in the storm  
My sanctuary of safety

When I started this journey  
I was nervous and unsure  
Accustomed to the role I played  
Safely with my feet upon Earth  
Enjoying the challenges I faced

Then someone stormed into my world  
Turned it upside down  
Inside out  
And backwards too

But such a lovely storm  
For it brought me joy  
It led me to treasure  
It lifted me into the air  
And gave me to you

When I first met you  
I was tongue tied  
Awkward and afraid  
Though I tried to conceal it  
Within my innermost soul

I who prided myself  
In being quick of tongue  
With mobile talented lips  
Gentle cooperative teeth  
Flexibility of language  
Adaptive rapid thought  
Clear and concise words

Yet when I saw you  
My tongue was limp and useless  
My lips hung open  
My teeth seemingly disappeared  
I could not find any language  
My ability to think disappeared  
I could not find the words

To describe your beauty  
To enumerate your talents  
To let you know how very much  
I desired you

So curvaceous and yet muscular  
With gentle blue eyes  
Honey blond hair  
Melodious voice teasing my ears  
Elusive floral scent  
Flirting with my senses  
Confident easy stride  
Certainty and confidence  
Marking your every action

The defensive training   
I have received since upon this ship  
The gentle teaching of a friend  
My greater confidence with my duties  
Learning to do my best  
And make Enterprise my home  
Have led me to find

A mobile, quick and agile tongue  
Talented mouth and gentle teeth  
Flexibility in everything  
Glorious, romantic, supportive language  
Clear concise words  
And adaptive rapid thought

I am so very glad  
That I have found them again  
In you

Your Hoshi Sato  
Linguist Extraordinaire


End file.
